Triple Crown Championship
In professional wrestling, a Triple Crown Champion is a term describing a wrestler who has won the three most prestigious belts of their promotion - typically a heavyweight belt, a tag team belt, and a second-tier belt. A "multiple triple crown" distinction also exists, with having won the three constituent titles at least a specified number of times. WWF/E Triple Crown In World Wrestling Entertainment, the term Triple Crown Champion has traditionally been used to describe a wrestler who has won the WWF/E Championship, the WWF/E Intercontinental Championship, and the Tag Team Championship. For a span of nearly eighteen years, from 1979 up through 1997, these were the three championships of the WWF, and a wrestler who had won all three championships (not necessarily concurrently) was considered a "triple crown champion." In 1997, a fourth title, the European Championship was introduced. The European Championship, a singles title beneath the World and Intercontinental titles, did not count for the purposes of designating triple crown champions, although a wrestler who had won all three primary titles and the European Championship would be recognized as a Grand Slam Champion. Following the brand extension in 2002, the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Tag Team Championship are alternate titles that can compose part of the Triple Crown. Official list of WWE Triple Crown champions The following is a list of WWE Triple Crown Champions, in the most general form. Only the WWE-era World Heavyweight Championship reigns are considered as part of the WWE Triple Crown. Only the date in which the wrestler's first title was won is indicated. Dates in bold indicate the title that was used to complete the Triple Crown. Championships in italics indicate that they are alternate titles, not part of the original definition. Dates in italics indicate that the wrestler has won the title, but does not contribute to their Triple Crown, because they had already won a title at that level. Names in bold are also Grand Slam Champions. Potential champions As of March 2008, the following active (or semi-active) wrestlers are potential Triple Crown Champions, all having previously possessed two major titles: *Santino Marella, John Morrison and William Regal all need a WWE or World Heavyweight title reign. *Big Show, John Cena, The Miz, and The Undertaker all need an Intercontinental title reign. TNA Triple Crown In Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), the TNA Triple Crown was an accolade bestowed upon those who won (not necessarily concurrently) all three championships regularly contested in TNA between 2002 and 2007 - the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, the TNA X Division Championship and (one-half of) the NWA World Tag Team Championship. In May 2007, TNA lost the rights to the NWA World Heavyweight Championship and the NWA World Tag Team Championship and introduced the TNA World Heavyweight Championship and the TNA World Tag Team Championship. On July 8 2007, TNA stated that, should the then-TNA X Division Champion win the TNA World Tag Team Championship, this would leave them "just one step shy of becoming only the second Triple Crown Champion". This indicates that the TNA World Heavyweight Championship and the TNA World Tag Team Championship are part of the existing Triple Crown accolade. List of TNA Triple Crown winners As of April 2008, there have been three TNA Triple Crown winners: A.J. Styles, Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe. In TNA, it is possible to be a multi-time Triple Crown Champion, as evidenced by commentators Mike Tenay and Don West referring to Styles as 3-time Triple Crown Champion. Styles is a 3-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion, 6-time TNA X Division Champion, 4-time NWA World Tag Team Champion, and 1-time TNA World Tag Team Champion, making him a three-time Triple Crown winner. He completed his first Triple Crown on June 11 2003 upon winning his first NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Potential champions As of January 2008, the following TNA-contracted wrestlers required one more title in order to be awarded a Triple Crown: *Curry Man and Kaz need a TNA World Heavyweight Championship reign. *Abyss and Sting need a TNA X Division Championship reign. External Links Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Championships